


Promotion

by ameanstoanendor



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Timeline What Timeline, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameanstoanendor/pseuds/ameanstoanendor
Summary: Prompt: “For your fic asks, Rex getting a promotion?” (From made-by-our-history on tumblr)When Anakin Skywalker is Knighted, Rex is given a promotion as well, much to his surprise.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136306
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	Promotion

Rex would’ve been lying if he said that he wasn’t disappointed when he heard that Anakin Skywalker had been Knighted and would be promoted to General and would receive a legion of his own. 

He enjoyed working with Cody and General Kenobi when he was often deployed with the 212th on their various battles; Cody was his closest brother and Obi-Wan actually treated the clones like people, which was something they had been told not to expect on Kamino. However, Rex found that he worked best with Obi-Wan’s Padawan learner, Anakin Skywalker. He had a tendency to employ risky plans that were crazy enough that they just might work, and, well, that fit Rex’s style well (much to Cody’s chagrin). 

The two of them often ended up fighting side-by-side in battles. It was like they had fought together for all their lives, like they were meant to be partners. They quickly became a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield.

So, yeah, Rex was a little saddened when he heard Anakin would no longer be part of the 212th. He knew that, since he was an ARC-Trooper, there was a chance that Anakin could request him for missions, but that was more often down to whatever clone was in charge than it was up to the Jedi generals. 

They had been recalled to Coruscant for Anakin’s knighting ceremony, so Rex was in the barracks while he and Obi-Wan were off doing that. He figured it would be over soon, so they’d probably ship out later that day or the next day.

Speaking of the Jedi, Anakin Skywalker himself entered the barracks a few moments later. Rex was alone in them, the rest of his brothers deciding to do force-knows-what on Coruscant during their little free-time.

“Rex! Just the man I was looking for,” Anakin said happily, jogging over to sit by him. Rex didn’t mention it, but being called a ‘man’ instead of just a clone would always shock him, but it also always made him feel a sense of belonging. 

“What do you need, Comman— uh, General?” Rex asked.

“Oh, it’s actually related to my promotion,” Anakin replied, sitting cross-legged on the ground across from Rex, “You see, I’m in need of a Captain for my new battalion, the 501st, and they’re giving me a choice for who I want that to be. I talked to Alpha-17 about it, asked him what he thought.”

“Oh, he’d make a great captain for you,” Rex said.

“Probably, but I didn’t ask him if he wanted to be my captain. I asked him what he thought about  _you_ being my captain,” Anakin said, grinning at him. 

Rex’s eyes widened, “Uh, me, sir?” That was not the turn Rex expected this conversation to take. 

“Yeah, you. Alpha-17 had a glowing recommendation for you, and we already work pretty well together. Figured that would make things a lot easier,” Anakin said, “So, what d’you say?”

“You’re giving me... a choice?” Rex asked, somewhat dumbfounded and struggling to hide it.

“Well, yeah. I wouldn’t want to take you from the 212th if you didn’t want to leave. I know you and Cody are close. We’d work with them a lot, though,” Anakin replied, as though it was perfectly natural to give someone like Rex the ability to make his own decision about this, rather than just ordering him to do it. 

Truthfully, Rex was pretty surprised. On Kamino, he’d had to work hard to just get his ARC status due to his blond hair, and he never even dreamt of getting a command of his own.

“Sir, I’d be honored to work by your side,” Rex replied, standing up off the edge of his bed. Anakin stood as well and held out his hand. Rex took it and gave him a firm handshake.

Anakin grinned at him and then saluted, “Well, welcome to the 501st,  _Captain_ Rex.” 

Rex returned the salute, a huge grin on his face.

“Happy to join you, sir,” He said.

Anakin patted his shoulder, “I’m glad you agreed. I really didn’t know who else I’d ask— you were my first decision. Anyways, we’re gonna need to get some blue paint. That’s gonna be our battalion’s color, of course.”

“After your R2 unit, sir?” Rex asked.

“Of course. And, Rex, when it’s just the two of us, please feel free to call me Anakin,” Anakin replied.

Rex paused before nodding slowly, “That’ll take some getting used to, sir, er, uh, Anakin, but I’ll do my best.” 

Anakin chuckled at him, “I think we’re going to do very well together,  _Captain_ . C’mon, let’s go make your promotion official.” He began to head towards the exit of the barracks.

Rex grabbed his helmet and scrambled to follow him. He studied his helmet carefully. It seemed like he was going to have to repaint his  _Jaig_ eyes blue. Good thing, too. He’d always thought he looked better in blue, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy here we are! Hope you enjoyed! I had fun writing it! 
> 
> This was a prompt given to me on my tumblr ameanstoanendor and I hope it meets expectations!


End file.
